A Fairy Tale of Hearts
by karinsohma25
Summary: I do not one kh but I hope you like this story on chapter 1 so far.
1. Chapter 1

A Feriy Tale Of Hearts is about KHxover With IY.

I do not own KH or IY. But I both think there really asome.

So heres the story hope you like it. :)

Chapter 1 Kagome leaves for good.

It all started out fine and dandy. Utill you hered the words "SIT BOY!" yelled out the girl with black hair and blue streks in it. Her angry Blue-gray eyes looking down in the hole that her companen Inu-Yasha made. "Why you little Bitch." Yellethe half demon. "SIT DAMNIT!!" yelled out the girl again. "I'm going home for good Inu-Yasha." said the girl. "Oh no you dont Kagome!" said Inu-Yasha. "Sit." said Kagome and with that she left.

As Kagome headed tords the well she felt as if there were a hundred eyes on her. So she began to run for the well. Jest then a bunch of little black crechers with yello eyes came out of the shadows. "What are these things they olny give off pere darkness." Said Kagome. And jest then a black hole swalloed her up.

With Kagome "Were am I...?" said Kagome "Its so dark..." You need to fallow the light dear child. Follow the light to your keyblade... "keyblade? Whats a...Keyblade?" You will know soon enoph.

On Destiney Island "Hey Riku" called out a boy with spicky brown hair, and blue eyes. "I fond some thing or rather some one." "Oh Really Sora." said the boy that was named Riku. He was about the age of 16 he had silvery hair that went past his shoulders and aqua blue eyes. As he fallowed his friend to were the whom ever it was had washt up the shor.

As they got there Riku studed the girl very cearfully. She was wearing a long sleved perpal shert and a white mini scert. with whit convers on. Riku had to admit she was very pritty. Then he Said to Sora "Have you tryed waking her up?" "Um thats kinda why I brought you here because your good with girls and I'm not." Riku gulped he had never even kissed a girl yet. But it looks as if the time had come to that he would have to wake up this girl and by doing that he had to do maoth to maoth.

So Riku sloly lend down and was about to give her maoth to maoth. When she all of a sudden opend her beautiful blue eyes and looked into his hansome face. "Um hi." Said Riku. "Hello I'm Kagome who are you guys?" As Riku helped Kagome to her feet.

"I'm Riku and this is my best friend Sora." "Hi." said Sora. "Umm were am I egsactly? Becouse the last thing I new is that I was being chased by these black mosters with yellow eyes. Then I fell through a portal and now I'm here." said Kagome. "You mean to sey you were chased by heartless?" said Sora. "If thats what you call them then I gess." "Well right now your on Destiney Island." said Riku. "Well that helps a hole lot. I'v never heard of a Destiney Island on Earth befor." said Kagome

"Earth? Is that another world we have yet to go to?" asked a confused Sora. "Wait you never heard of Earth?! But is'nt this Earth?" asked a now nerves Kagome. "Your right Kagome" said Riku "This is not Earth." "Oh and I bet you wont even see the same costalations in the sky like you do back home." said an eger Sora.

"Well it looks like your stuck here huh kagome." came a girl voice. And that girl was non other then Kairi. "EEEKK!!" scremed Kagome "Kairi is that really you?" yelled out Kagome. "Yha its me long time no see huh." As the two girls ran and gave each other a hug. Riku and Sora could not belive their eyes that theses two girl new each other.

"How in the world do you two know each othre?" asked a very confused Riku. "Oh, well we ust to be next door nabors and friends up untill the 4th grade." said Kagome "And well thats the time I disuperd and came here." stated Kairi. "Oh we have a lot of ceching up to do huh Kagome."

After the girls had a chans to to get cought up in life. It was disided that Kagome would stay with Riku on Destiney Island. He had an extra bed room that no one was using and he was feeling a bit lonly. But the bad part was that Kagome did not have nay clothing other than the ones that she was wearing with her. "Dontidworry Kagome will go shoping after Iaget back from school tomarrow." Kairi said.

Afterr that sun began to set Kairi and Sora went home. Kagome was on the porch looking at the sun set. When Riku came by and sat next to her. "Its really pritty...the sun set." said Kagome. "Yha I gess but I'v seen it enoph times." said Riku "Well the ones back on my world in the city that I live in the sun set is all smogy and stengy looking." "Well the suns amost gon do you want to come inside now Kagome? Because I made dinner." said Riku. "Ok."

"So what is for dinner to night Riku?" asked Kagome. Some chiken and rise I hope thats okay becouse I need to retok at the market tomarrow any ways." "Right after school huh?" asked Kagome. Riku noded his head then said "To us." "To us." rpliyd Kagome.

The next morning Kagome fond a note taped to the inside of her door. Saying 'Dear Kagome, Hoped you sleeped well. Thers some leftovers from last nght sorry about that. Went to school be back arond 4pm. Riku.'

"Hmm....Got nothing eles to do might as well go exsplor the island a bit." said Kagome "Right after I eat breckfest." After eating Kagome went out side to see what was around the island. As she went through the underbrsh she notest a small streem so she desided to fallow it. It led her all the way to a water fall. When Kagome climed down she notest a bunch of forts. "So this must be the forts that Kairi was talking about yesterday."

As Kagome went inside one of them she notest a bunch of wooden sords liying around. 'This must be were Sora and Riku youst to pracktes when they were kids.' thought Kagome. She picked up a long wooded sord and swoung it arund. 'This remids me of the time Songo let me try out her shourt sord.' The thought of that memory made Kagome feel a little sad "All never see Songo, or Shippo, or Miroku, or Kilala....Or even Inu-Yasha again!" Then Kagome relised that she was crying. On how she would never see eny of her old frinds again.

'Hey jest look on the bright side of things.' Thought Kagome "You get to see Kairi again, and you'v made freinds with Sora and...Riku." Thats when Kagome desided she would go and greet Riku, Kairi, and Sora at Destiney High school.

After she rushed back to Rikus house to check the time it was 1:30. "Damn I better herry up and go." said Kagome. She was lucky enoph to find an ectra boaut at the small dock. She raced over as fast as she could go. Kagome was not in particluer good with rowing but some how she manedg.

By the time she got to shor there were no sine of any one eles on the beach. She desided to walk and find the school down on the maine street. There were some people about doing biznes and some injoying the day. As Kagome serched and sherched she fond no sine of the high school. She had seen the grade school but that was it.

'Ugh I cant take it any more where the hell is that high school?!' Kagome shouthed in her mind. Then a thought struked her 'Why not jest ask some one? Damn I'm stupid.' As Kagome saw an ice cream shop right in frunt of her. " All jest go in and ask one of the people that work there." said Kagome.

When she opend the door a little bell above the door rang. As Kagome looked arownd she saw no one in site. "Hello? Is any one here?" she called. Jest then a gril with blond hair cmae up from behind the counter and said, "How my I help you?" "Uh...I was wondering if you could tell me were Destiney High school is?" Replyed Kagome. "You cant find it. Well have a look on the towns map right up there on that wall." said the blond headed girl. "Thanks." Kagome said. "Your wellcome." said the girl.

Kagome walked up to the wall were the map was and looked for the High school. Right there on the right hand corner was Desntiney High. Right there on Hill Side rd. So Kagome qickly left the shop that was jest off of Hill Side rd. And she walked asn wickly as her legs would allow her.

"Ha frinaly made it up that stupid hill. No wonder why they call it Hill Side rd." said Kagome. Thats when she got a good look at the school for the first time. It wasn't as big as her high school was but it was still ferly larg. Kagome saw that the frunt gate was open so she desided to wait by it hoping Riku and the others would come out soon. Kagome read the clock up above it read 2:55. "Wow only 5 minets to go." said Kagome

And with in that short 5 minets the bell rang. Ding Dong Ding. Then all at ones aa bunch of students came out from the frunt door. And as people walked past Kagome they ternd and sterd at her. Brt that ded not last too long as Kagome saw Sora coming out with Kairi. But no sine of Riku jest yet. "Hey Sora, Kairi!" called out Kagome. "Wow Kagome how did you get here all of a sudden?" asked Sora. "I used one of the boats to get across why?" "Nh jest thougt you would be at the house all day long." I shruged then terned to Kairi really qick. "Have you seen Riku?"

"He sould be coming out now. Besides dont for get we have shoping to do and Sora and Riku are coming along." said Kairi. "Good." said Kagome. Then she saw Riku coming out of the bulding. She then waved hi to him and he came runing up. "What are you doing here Kagome..." But befor he got a chans to say one more word Kagome gave Riku a big hug.

"I got bord and wanted to see what your school looked like." said Kagome. "Well now that were all here lest go shoping!" declerd Kairi. "Oh man." said Sora. "Yes." said a joyful Kagome.

After a long day of shoping and tring on new clothes and bying them Kagome was as happy as ever. Riku and the others were jest as glaed. "Oh No!" said Riku as he looked at the time on his whach. "Its past 5:00." he said "Why whats rong?" asked Sora. "I still need to get groshres." said Riku. "Ah and its all my falt." said a panic Kagome. "NO no its not really. Its all mine becouse I'm the one thats suppost to keep the food in stack." said Riku camly. "Hey Kairi, Sora do you think you two can go back to my place and drop off Kagome's new stuff?"

Sure enoph they did and Riku and Kagome where running off to the market to get some food. "All right now are you sure we have everthing?" asked Kagome. "Yes." said Riku as they left the supper market. By the time they got home it was dark and the moon was full. After having a qick dinner Kagome told Riku that she would be takeing a shower. "ACK! But I have to go to the bathroom now." he told her. "Fine." she sighd After Riku came out he notes Kagome in the hall looking at old pitchers of him and his friends.

Kagome sighd again not knowing Riku had come out of the bath room. Riku poot a hand on Kagomes sholder then spock in a soft jental voice. "Do you miss your family and friends?" Kagome jest noded her head and ternd to face Riku in the eyes. "How long have you'v been sherching for the one you love Riku?" "For a long time but I...think I'v fond her." he repyed. "Who is she?" asked Kagome. "Well shes has blue-gray eyes and long dark hair. Shes also kind and has a good heart and shes really beauttiful." "Oh." said Kagome.

"And..." Riku replyed. "And what?" said Kagome. "And shes right here in frunt of me." Then Kagome begain to blush. As riku jently stroked her face and then he leend in and jently tuched her lips with his own. Kagome had jest enph time to press back.

end of chapter 1

so I hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Feriy Tale Of Hearts is about KHxover With IY.

I do not own KH or IY. But I both think there really asome.

So heres the story hope you like it. :)

Chapter 1 Kagome leaves for good.

It all started out fine and dandy. Utill you hered the words "SIT BOY!" yelled out the girl with black hair and blue streks in it. Her angry Blue-gray eyes looking down in the hole that her companen Inu-Yasha made. "Why you little Bitch." Yellethe half demon. "SIT DAMNIT!!" yelled out the girl again. "I'm going home for good Inu-Yasha." said the girl. "Oh no you dont Kagome!" said Inu-Yasha. "Sit." said Kagome and with that she left.

As Kagome headed tords the well she felt as if there were a hundred eyes on her. So she began to run for the well. Jest then a bunch of little black crechers with yello eyes came out of the shadows. "What are these things they olny give off pere darkness." Said Kagome. And jest then a black hole swalloed her up.

With Kagome "Were am I...?" said Kagome "Its so dark..." You need to fallow the light dear child. Follow the light to your keyblade... "keyblade? Whats a...Keyblade?" You will know soon enoph.

On Destiney Island "Hey Riku" called out a boy with spicky brown hair, and blue eyes. "I fond some thing or rather some one." "Oh Really Sora." said the boy that was named Riku. He was about the age of 16 he had silvery hair that went past his shoulders and aqua blue eyes. As he fallowed his friend to were the whom ever it was had washt up the shor.

As they got there Riku studed the girl very cearfully. She was wearing a long sleved perpal shert and a white mini scert. with whit convers on. Riku had to admit she was very pritty. Then he Said to Sora "Have you tryed waking her up?" "Um thats kinda why I brought you here because your good with girls and I'm not." Riku gulped he had never even kissed a girl yet. But it looks as if the time had come to that he would have to wake up this girl and by doing that he had to do maoth to maoth.

So Riku sloly lend down and was about to give her maoth to maoth. When she all of a sudden opend her beautiful blue eyes and looked into his hansome face. "Um hi." Said Riku. "Hello I'm Kagome who are you guys?" As Riku helped Kagome to her feet.

"I'm Riku and this is my best friend Sora." "Hi." said Sora. "Umm were am I egsactly? Becouse the last thing I new is that I was being chased by these black mosters with yellow eyes. Then I fell through a portal and now I'm here." said Kagome. "You mean to sey you were chased by heartless?" said Sora. "If thats what you call them then I gess." "Well right now your on Destiney Island." said Riku. "Well that helps a hole lot. I'v never heard of a Destiney Island on Earth befor." said Kagome

"Earth? Is that another world we have yet to go to?" asked a confused Sora. "Wait you never heard of Earth?! But is'nt this Earth?" asked a now nerves Kagome. "Your right Kagome" said Riku "This is not Earth." "Oh and I bet you wont even see the same costalations in the sky like you do back home." said an eger Sora.

"Well it looks like your stuck here huh kagome." came a girl voice. And that girl was non other then Kairi. "EEEKK!!" scremed Kagome "Kairi is that really you?" yelled out Kagome. "Yha its me long time no see huh." As the two girls ran and gave each other a hug. Riku and Sora could not belive their eyes that theses two girl new each other.

"How in the world do you two know each othre?" asked a very confused Riku. "Oh, well we ust to be next door nabors and friends up untill the 4th grade." said Kagome "And well thats the time I disuperd and came here." stated Kairi. "Oh we have a lot of ceching up to do huh Kagome."

After the girls had a chans to to get cought up in life. It was disided that Kagome would stay with Riku on Destiney Island. He had an extra bed room that no one was using and he was feeling a bit lonly. But the bad part was that Kagome did not have nay clothing other than the ones that she was wearing with her. "Dontidworry Kagome will go shoping after Iaget back from school tomarrow." Kairi said.

Afterr that sun began to set Kairi and Sora went home. Kagome was on the porch looking at the sun set. When Riku came by and sat next to her. "Its really pritty...the sun set." said Kagome. "Yha I gess but I'v seen it enoph times." said Riku "Well the ones back on my world in the city that I live in the sun set is all smogy and stengy looking." "Well the suns amost gon do you want to come inside now Kagome? Because I made dinner." said Riku. "Ok."

"So what is for dinner to night Riku?" asked Kagome. Some chiken and rise I hope thats okay becouse I need to retok at the market tomarrow any ways." "Right after school huh?" asked Kagome. Riku noded his head then said "To us." "To us." rpliyd Kagome.

The next morning Kagome fond a note taped to the inside of her door. Saying 'Dear Kagome, Hoped you sleeped well. Thers some leftovers from last nght sorry about that. Went to school be back arond 4pm. Riku.'

"Hmm....Got nothing eles to do might as well go exsplor the island a bit." said Kagome "Right after I eat breckfest." After eating Kagome went out side to see what was around the island. As she went through the underbrsh she notest a small streem so she desided to fallow it. It led her all the way to a water fall. When Kagome climed down she notest a bunch of forts. "So this must be the forts that Kairi was talking about yesterday."

As Kagome went inside one of them she notest a bunch of wooden sords liying around. 'This must be were Sora and Riku youst to pracktes when they were kids.' thought Kagome. She picked up a long wooded sord and swoung it arund. 'This remids me of the time Songo let me try out her shourt sord.' The thought of that memory made Kagome feel a little sad "All never see Songo, or Shippo, or Miroku, or Kilala....Or even Inu-Yasha again!" Then Kagome relised that she was crying. On how she would never see eny of her old frinds again.

'Hey jest look on the bright side of things.' Thought Kagome "You get to see Kairi again, and you'v made freinds with Sora and...Riku." Thats when Kagome desided she would go and greet Riku, Kairi, and Sora at Destiney High school.

After she rushed back to Rikus house to check the time it was 1:30. "Damn I better herry up and go." said Kagome. She was lucky enoph to find an ectra boaut at the small dock. She raced over as fast as she could go. Kagome was not in particluer good with rowing but some how she manedg.

By the time she got to shor there were no sine of any one eles on the beach. She desided to walk and find the school down on the maine street. There were some people about doing biznes and some injoying the day. As Kagome serched and sherched she fond no sine of the high school. She had seen the grade school but that was it.

'Ugh I cant take it any more where the hell is that high school?!' Kagome shouthed in her mind. Then a thought struked her 'Why not jest ask some one? Damn I'm stupid.' As Kagome saw an ice cream shop right in frunt of her. " All jest go in and ask one of the people that work there." said Kagome.

When she opend the door a little bell above the door rang. As Kagome looked arownd she saw no one in site. "Hello? Is any one here?" she called. Jest then a gril with blond hair cmae up from behind the counter and said, "How my I help you?" "Uh...I was wondering if you could tell me were Destiney High school is?" Replyed Kagome. "You cant find it. Well have a look on the towns map right up there on that wall." said the blond headed girl. "Thanks." Kagome said. "Your wellcome." said the girl.

Kagome walked up to the wall were the map was and looked for the High school. Right there on the right hand corner was Desntiney High. Right there on Hill Side rd. So Kagome qickly left the shop that was jest off of Hill Side rd. And she walked asn wickly as her legs would allow her.

"Ha frinaly made it up that stupid hill. No wonder why they call it Hill Side rd." said Kagome. Thats when she got a good look at the school for the first time. It wasn't as big as her high school was but it was still ferly larg. Kagome saw that the frunt gate was open so she desided to wait by it hoping Riku and the others would come out soon. Kagome read the clock up above it read 2:55. "Wow only 5 minets to go." said Kagome

And with in that short 5 minets the bell rang. Ding Dong Ding. Then all at ones aa bunch of students came out from the frunt door. And as people walked past Kagome they ternd and sterd at her. Brt that ded not last too long as Kagome saw Sora coming out with Kairi. But no sine of Riku jest yet. "Hey Sora, Kairi!" called out Kagome. "Wow Kagome how did you get here all of a sudden?" asked Sora. "I used one of the boats to get across why?" "Nh jest thougt you would be at the house all day long." I shruged then terned to Kairi really qick. "Have you seen Riku?"

"He sould be coming out now. Besides dont for get we have shoping to do and Sora and Riku are coming along." said Kairi. "Good." said Kagome. Then she saw Riku coming out of the bulding. She then waved hi to him and he came runing up. "What are you doing here Kagome..." But befor he got a chans to say one more word Kagome gave Riku a big hug.

"I got bord and wanted to see what your school looked like." said Kagome. "Well now that were all here lest go shoping!" declerd Kairi. "Oh man." said Sora. "Yes." said a joyful Kagome.

After a long day of shoping and tring on new clothes and bying them Kagome was as happy as ever. Riku and the others were jest as glaed. "Oh No!" said Riku as he looked at the time on his whach. "Its past 5:00." he said "Why whats rong?" asked Sora. "I still need to get groshres." said Riku. "Ah and its all my falt." said a panic Kagome. "NO no its not really. Its all mine becouse I'm the one thats suppost to keep the food in stack." said Riku camly. "Hey Kairi, Sora do you think you two can go back to my place and drop off Kagome's new stuff?"

Sure enoph they did and Riku and Kagome where running off to the market to get some food. "All right now are you sure we have everthing?" asked Kagome. "Yes." said Riku as they left the supper market. By the time they got home it was dark and the moon was full. After having a qick dinner Kagome told Riku that she would be takeing a shower. "ACK! But I have to go to the bathroom now." he told her. "Fine." she sighd After Riku came out he notes Kagome in the hall looking at old pitchers of him and his friends.

Kagome sighd again not knowing Riku had come out of the bath room. Riku poot a hand on Kagomes sholder then spock in a soft jental voice. "Do you miss your family and friends?" Kagome jest noded her head and ternd to face Riku in the eyes. "How long have you'v been sherching for the one you love Riku?" "For a long time but I...think I'v fond her." he repyed. "Who is she?" asked Kagome. "Well shes has blue-gray eyes and long dark hair. Shes also kind and has a good heart and shes really beauttiful." "Oh." said Kagome.

"And..." Riku replyed. "And what?" said Kagome. "And shes right here in frunt of me." Then Kagome begain to blush. As riku jently stroked her face and then he leend in and jently tuched her lips with his own. Kagome had jest enph time to press back.

end of chapter 1

so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
